In Sickness and in Health
by xthedarkone
Summary: The Third in my 'after the mission' series. Ron has rescued Kim but did it under a mysterious illness, now they must take on a night in the jungle.


"Ron you idiot. Why did you come for me?" Was all the teary eyed Kim Possible could say as she nursed Ron in the middle of a dark jungle. Kim had been captured by Drakken, and was in need of rescue. Where was Ron? At home fighting a serious fever, it was unknown how he caught it or what it really was; just that it drove Ron's temperature to a dangerous level leaving him bed stricken. However when Kim was called on a mission Ron wanted to come, Kim on the other hand refused to let him get out of bed.

Ron using his Kimunicator to call Wade constantly on a status report eventually discovered that she was caught and was in trouble. Wade tried to tell Ron he would call Global Justice but Ron refused to sit back and let someone else save his girlfriend from doom, so when his Mother left him a spare second he convinced Wade to give him a ride and against his better judgement Wade complied, sick or not Ron was still the senior member of the team out of the two of them and Wade respected the slight chain of command.

Ron had barged in a full frontal assault on the base, he was supported by a local authorities but he lead the way, after freeing Kim and accidentally setting the self-destruct button the two found themselves running for their lives and leaping from the lair moments before it exploded.

Luckily everyone got out safe all of Drakken's Hench persons were caught all excluding himself and Shego who had escaped again, but now the two found themselves stranded in this forest unable to get a ride till the next morning forcing them to stay the night, normally this wouldn't be a problem but all the rush of the mission had only made Ron's fever worse and after the adrenaline wore off Ron collapsed.

Now he lay on a sleeping mat trying to survive the night, all Kim could do was keep him comfortable. She had already ripped one of her sleeves off and soaked it in a nearby lake laying it over Ron's forehead trying to keep his temperature down. All of a sudden the Kimunicator beeped off, Kim quickly whipped the tears still trickling down her cheek "What's the sitch Wade?"

The ten year old auburn skin genius popped up on the screen with a concerned look on his face "Hey Kim how is Ron?"

Kim tried to hold back more waiting tears to answer "I'm not sure his fever is still pretty high. He is resting but how soon can we get a ride?" She asked almost desperately.

"Not till tomorrow morning a ride is on its way, but because of all weather activity the soonest your ride can be there early morning" he paused as Kim sighed with a very upset tone "Oh and Kim. Mrs stoppable wants to speak to you"

Kim's heart stopped, this was bad she knew how Ron's mom could get and this was defiantly not good. She took a deep breath and swallowed like it was her last time to be able to do so then with a trembling voice she muttered "Kay Wade put her through"

After a push of a button there she was her short blonde hair and blue eyes focused on the screen with Mr Stoppable know where in sight. Kim flinched in saying hello nervous about what she would say until it was Mrs Stoppable who broke the silence "Hello Kim. How is Ronald doing?"

Kim took another gulp and answered the best she could without tearing up again "His fever is still high but he is resting now, we're here waiting for a ride but it won't be until tomorrow morning"

"I see" was all the women could say in reply. Kim knew she blamed her for this if she hadn't have gotten caught there wouldn't have been any reason for Ron to come to her rescue her.

She couldn't take the silence that had dawned between the two women it was slowly killing her to be quietly judged by Ron's mother until she just snapped "Look I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry Ron had to come out here to rescue me I……I wanted him to stay in bed, the last thing I wanted was for Ron to put himself in danger like that and…..and" Kim continued to babble on before Mrs Stoppable tried to calm her down.

"Whoa there Kim, calm down, I don't blame you for anything, you don't have to apologise." Kim paused at her reaction "The only one who needs to say their sorry is Ronald" she paused to notice Kim's surprised and confused look as she continued "But I guess I can't be too angry with him, that boy is in love with you Kimberly and would have come to save you no matter what state he was in. I knew I should have taken that Kimunicator off him. Just look after him Kim will you, I'll shout at him when he is better"

Kim took a huge sigh of relief as she nodded and watch as the screen go blank. Suddenly she heard Ron's groans as he began to wake up. She ran over to him and knelt by his head, cradling it on her lap "K….KP" his voice sounded weak from the fever his face was red from his temperature "Kim are you there?"

"Yeah Ron I'm here just relax ok." She whispered as she stroked his blonde hair. His fever was going through the roof and there was nothing she could do. All she could do was keep him company and made sure he stayed still, after everything he had already done with this fever any more movement could make it worse.

"Where are we?" Ron asked with a cough. It drove Kim crazy seeing him like this but she had to put up with it and support him until he could get the right help.

"Ron please, just try to rest we're in the jungle after your insane rescue. I mean what were you thinking? Putting yourself at risk with this fever you probably did more harm then good to yourself"

Ron smiled his eyes half shut, coughing he replied "I was thinking I'm in love, I was thinking that I could never just sit back and relax while you needed me, and I never will…." He paused as he began coughing again.

"Ron, come on, please relax. Just try to sleep ok. Our ride will be here in a little while to take us home but you need to focus on getting better. Please just relax"

Ron then brought one of his hands and stroked her face with the softest of touch; Kim embraced the exploring hand feeling her cheek. Ron's touch always made her feel good in a way she could never really describe and never wanted to the fact was she loved him and he loved her enough to come to her aid even when he was sick, she continued stroking his blonde locks until he surprised her "I would have come either way you know, sick or able bodied alike. Nothing would have stopped me from coming to help you, and nothing ever will…….not even my mom"

Kim couldn't help but giggle even when he was ill he still manages to make her laugh. "Well I spoke to her before and lets just say I don't want to be in your shoes, and that's not just because you sick" She giggled again as Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to going through that. I should be ok though, if your with me. You will be with me right?"

"I don't know Ron, this is Mrs Stoppable we're talking about here, I can take on crazy robots and messed up clones but you mother, I think that is more than even I can handle" she noticed Ron's laugh which was very weak "but for you Ron I would do anything" She noticed him smile again and decided to kiss him on the cheek and decided to hell if she could catch what he had, she would gladly risk it. She brought her warm lips and gave him a slow peck on his cheek.

Ron smiled again "Thanks for that KP, That'll cure any illness." Kim smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his head, still nursing it on her lap "I love you KP" he said before slipping into a steady sleep.

Kim simply mouthed "I love you too" so as not to risk waking him again. She knew he would be alright because he would never stop fighting this sickness, he was going to be with Kim and not let anything stop him, it was so pure so right that helped him through all this, the same thing that helped her do anything it was…….Love.


End file.
